Bedbugs
by MyScarlettLady
Summary: Based on a recent tweeted picture from Chord Overstreet featuring Chris Colfer - wearing the outfit from when he & Blaine declare their love - and later Mark Salling. Set in CP Coulter's Dalton!verse and the first in my Dalton Outtakes series.
1. Whose is the face in the mask?

Set after Kurt & Blaine return from Radio City Music Hall - Between Episode 14 (Bad Things) and Episode 15 (Come In ...)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part One - <span>_'Whose is the face in the mask?'_**

Those who knew Kurt well knew that he didn't have the easiest time growing up. From losing his mom, the constant stress in Glee Club at McKinley, to almost losing his dad and then the awful continuous bullying, sexual harassment and finally death threats. All of this had given Kurt an excellent poker face. A mask to hide behind.

Kurt was used to wearing this mask day in and day out. From the moment his alarm went off in the morning (with Katy Perry crooning about Valentines, sheet forts and going all the way - not the most usual music choice but it had been Lady Gaga before so the change wasn't quite so unusual in the Hudmel household) until he laid his head down on his pillow at night after finishing his moisturising routine. That's when the mask would slip and he would sleep.

Those who knew Kurt really really well, such as Burt and Blaine (Finn was getting there, or so he liked to think) were often able to see when he was hiding something and see straight through his pretence as if it were nothing but a layer of Kurt's funny smelling face-masks. They knew what he was feeling and when he was lying, even if they weren't quite sure of the reason behind it.

This is why Blaine loved moments like this. Moments when Kurt's mask was completely down. Sure when it was just the two of them, alone in Blaine's room or alone in Kurt's room the mask was placed to the side, but occasionally it would flit back on if someone said the wrong thing or if Kurt was reminiscing about the past.

Blaine wasn't surprised that Kurt was exhausted. After the 'excitement' of waking up to discover that half of your friends had broken into your room and decided to spend the night, being flown in a private jet to the other side of the country (Blaine had never experienced that much luxury before he'd met the twins. Not that first class was bad, but Private jet has its perks) and then seeing New York for the first time in such a luxurious way, well Blaine thought, anyone would be a little worn out.

And Kurt was more than a little worn out. After returning from the Radio City Music Hall, Kurt thanking Blaine every few minutes, they had grabbed a tub of coffee ice-cream from one of the freezers in the kitchen, a couple of spoons and hidden inside one of ht bedrooms, Blaine coaxing Kurt into eating the ice-cream he knew Kurt adored every now and then. However, as the ice-cream levels in the tub decreased and the frequency of Kurt's yawns increased, Blaine decided that he should go check on the others and let Kurt get ready for bed, to which the brunet agreed.

He left Kurt to it and went to find Shane. After an awkward discussion where Blaine tried to ask a giggling Shane that he would like copies of the videos Shane made of Kurt on stage - and possibly the ones of him and Kurt together or when all the Warblers swarmed down the seats and invaded the stage. When he had finally finished spluttering our his request, Shane smirked and told him that he was sending it to Han as he'd requested the videos to be put on a disk for Blaine and Kurt already, in HD and that Blaine asking him in such an flustered way was just hilarious. After a shove to the giggling younger brother, Blaine left for a quick wash in the power-shower. Leaving the bathroom in a cloud of steam, towel over his head trying to scrub his curls dry and desperately not to swear as he'd just stubbed his toe on something and it really hurt when he looked up to see Kurt, fast asleep on the bed. A soft smile pulled the corners of Blaine's mouth upwards and his eyes crinkled at the edges. Throwing the towel into the bath behind him, he slowly approached the sleeping boy.

Kurt was lying on his back on top of the duvet and blankets. He'd obviously ignored Blaine's parting comment as he's collected his pyjamas and tried to wait up for him, to say goodnight and fallen asleep. With his midnight blue silk pyjamas and his head laying on one of the golden cushions, Kurt's resemblance to an angel was all the more pronounced. Light from the bedside lamp spilled across his face, brushing over his features and making them appear all the more otherworldly.

Kurt's eyelashes cast long, fluttering shadows across his cheekbones, which were more pronounced, more defined, as was the slight flush across the pale flesh. And his lips, pink and pouting as usual looked a little more full. A little more kissable-

Blaine wrenched back his hand from where it had been about to slowly trace the boy's lips and instead leaned forward a little more and simply brushed a piece of hair back from Kurt's forehead which had been lying over one eye and tucked it behind one ear, all the while being incredibly careful not to actually touch Kurt's porcelain skin. But his hair! It was so soft! Softer than anything Blaine had ever felt. His fingers itched to thread themselves through those silky brown locks again and again. But the hand stopped short. Best friends don't do that. Best friends don't want to run their hands through their best friend's hair, or over their best friend's smooth skin, or trace their profile, following the rise to the tip of the nose, the dip to the cupid's bow, the plump lips just waiting to be tasted- The first clenched and Blaine turned away, closing his eyes. If he and Kurt were going to be _anything_, he couldn't freak him out.

Carefully, Blaine reached over and picked up the spoons from where they rested on the upturned ice-cream lid. He cut through the bathroom so as not to wake Kurt from the lights in the main hallway and quickly put the remaining coffee ice-cream back in the freezer and the spoons in the dishwasher.

After re-entering the room and his eyes had readjusted, Blaine saw that Kurt was still asleep in the exact same spot he had left him. Blaine liked that. The idea of returning and finding Kurt asleep, waiting for him. _Stop it!_ His brain screamed, snapping Blaine out of his little fantasy. Kurt gave a little shiver and turned his face away from Blaine, revealing more of his smooth, pale neck and strong defined jaw.

_He must be cold_ Blaine realised. Kurt was, after all, wearing thin silk pyjamas and even though they were in a well heated penthouse it was winter and Kurt hadn't blow-dried his hair after his shower so it was probably still damp and cold underneath. Blaine gave a sigh and stepped towards the bed.

After pulling down the duvet on the other side of the large bed, he carefully manoeuvred Kurt over, before pulling the duvet back up. Or at least he tried. Kurt's fingers were wound tightly into the material of his T-shirt and Blaine has having a hard time prying him off.

When he had very nearly succeeded Kurt gave a quiet little 'No' and Blaine froze. Asleep Kurt used this to his advantage and tried to squirm in closer to Blaine whilst wrapping his fingers even tighter into Blaine's clothing.

"Shhh. It's ok, it's all right. I'm not going anywhere, Kurt." Blaine whispered soothingly, rubbing small circles on the back of Kurt's hands. "I'm right here, OK?" And then Kurt's grip loosened just a little. Blaine quickly scooted around and slipped in beside Kurt in the bed, stretching over so that he could turn off the lamp.

A strip of moonlight slipped through the curtains and softly illuminated the room. Blaine looked across at Kurt who was now facing him. The mask was definitely off, he thought as he studied the porcelain face in front of him. They were close now. Close enough that Kurt's eyelashes fluttered with every breath Blaine took. Close enough to feel the heat Kurt's body radiated. Close enough to- oh! For Kurt had rolled over a little in his sleep and pressed himself against Blaine, cheek against shoulder, hip to hip, leg thrown over leg and oh! Hand on chest. Right over his heart. Blaine wondered if Kurt could tell how fast it was beating under his palm.

With his right arm, careful not to jostle the slumbering boy, Blaine reached over to briefly brush through Kurt's bangs once more as they obscured the face, brushing his bangs to the side and just looking. It was almost like Blaine was trying to memorise Kurt, though this was not the case. Blaine knew Kurt, probably better than anyone else. Blaine knew what every facial expression meant. He knew that when Kurt's eyes widened, the eyebrows went up and the mouth formed that adorable little 'o' shape, you better put down that shirt/jacket/hat and move fifty paces away before Kurt burned you for even touching it. He knew that after every kiss, hug or touch of the fingertips Kurt would have this little smile but his eyes would get this incredible sparkle to them. But this face? This face so completely at peace and happy, this was his favourite of all.

Kurt was sleeping in his arms. He was safe and he was happy. This thought alone meant that Blaine fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thoughts please? And I think we all know which photo that was. So adorable!<p>

I hope that you like it. There are two more parts to this story. :) Part two and an epilogue - it's just an outtake after all.

And no, I haven't forgotten about Edelweiss. I've just been crazily busy. I'll be updating soon. Promise!

Remember, reviews (even if they're just a couple of words/a smilie face) get sneak previews of next chapters/what I'm working on. Also, Kurt cookies for anyone who got the chapter name reference.

Sarah xx


	2. Bugs in the bed

**Part Two - Pests in the bed**

Blaine's waking thought was not quite so serene.

"Aren't they _cute_?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Adorable," was the reply.

Blaine knew exactly who these voices belonged to, wishing very much that he didn't. Hoping that they'd simply go away if he ignored them or wished hard enough and focussed instead on how comfortable he was.

"Look at how snuggly they are." The twins continued.

Internally Blaine groaned. Obviously no such luck.

"Like puppies. Or little kittens!" remarked one.

"Puppykitties!" said the other.

He was, Blaine realised, very comfortable. Quite warm too, as if he were wrapped in an electric blanket or wrapped around one. It certainly felt warm. And it was certainly soft and cuddly.

Wait a second, '_they_'?

And then the blanket moved.

And then everything came rushing back to him.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be ok. Blaine certainly felt ok, more than ok in fact.<p>

Kurt was lying half beside, half on-top of Blaine in a similar position as to when they fell asleep. The countertenor's head had slipped and was now resting on Blaine's collarbone whilst Blaine's cheek was pressed to the top of his head (_Ah, so that's what's so soft_). Suppressing a jolt of surprise (because he suspected that the Tweedles were still at the door, watching) he realised that he and Kurt were in a much more intimate hold than he first realised. They were, in fact, embracing.

Blaine's arms were wrapped around the boy's back whilst Kurt's right arm was curled beneath Blaine (which somehow wasn't uncomfortable) but his left hand still resided over Blaine's heart, which with this realisation, began to beat faster. One of Blaine's legs was pressed between Kurt's and he was, all things considered, far too comfortable with this position.

Until Kurt moved again. With a snuffle and a little puff of air from between Kurt's lips, he snuggled further onto Blaine, nuzzling his head over Blaine's chest like a cat would. One leg reached upwards, pulling with it the hem of one of Blaine's pyjama trouser legs as Kurt slept on.

Blaine swallowed, this was not good. Especially if Kurt kept giving adorable little sighs of contentment.

Blaine peeked one eye open. Evan and Ethan seemed to have disappeared, or at least were nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the boy lying so close to his heart. Carefully removing one are from around Kurt's back, he stifled a yawn and began to stroke his fingers through the soft brown locks, remembering a time when he was younger, much younger.

_The Anderson family had gone for a day out together and five year-old Blaine was ecstatic. They'd visited a farm, the type with a kiddie area with baby animals for children to pet and feed. After watching Shane ignore their parents' advice and was subsequently pushed over by a very tiny baby goat, Blaine had decided that the safest thing for him had to be the smallest. When twenty minutes later, Mr and Mrs Anderson had finally managed to calm a hysterical Shane down they discovered Blaine surrounded by two puppies, three kittens, two baby bunnies, four chicks and a duckling, all yapping, mewling, snuffling and cheeping away as they clambered over the small, denim-covered legs, seeking the small boys attention. Blaine had smiled a big, proud, pearly smile and looked so pleased with himself. "Look Mommy, look how soft & fluffy he is." lifting the duckling stood squeaking in the palms of his hands and rubbing it gently against his cheek._ Kurt's hair felt like that, Blaine thought, smiling.

* * *

><p>The next time Blaine woke, he felt warmer still. Hot, in fact. It was almost suffocating. Was he burning up? Was Kurt burning up? With great care not to wake Kurt, Blaine began to untangle his limbs from Kurt's and began to back away from the still sleeping boy. He was making good progress too, until his back hit something warm and solid.<p>

"Quit moving, Rabbit." Came a voice from behind him.

Suppressing a groan but allowing himself one good eye roll, Blaine frowned.

"I saw that." Came another voice, this time from in front of him. Of course, wherever Evan was, Ethan followed. "Do you want to wake Alice up?"

"Because if you keep shifting around like that he's going to wake up pretty soon. And then he'll be cranky."

"And Kurt's no fun when he's cranky."

"What are you two idiots doing here? This is _your_ penthouse, you have your _own_ bed, go sleep there!"

"We were asleep, silly Rabbit, but then we woke up!"

"And you two just looked so cute and snuggly together -"

"So snuggable -"

"That we just had to join you instead!"

Blaine could see the faint outline of Ethan's head grinning maniacally at him before he gave up and threw his head back down on the pillow beneath him with a quiet groan.

"There is no way that I can persuade you two to go away and leave Kurt and I alone, is there?" Blaine asked with a resounding sigh.

"There isn't a ball pool big enough -"

"Or a nerf gun powerful enough." The voices replied sweetly in the darkness.

"Well just stay there and keep quiet. Kurt's still asleep and I want him to sleep for as long as possible." Blaine said, shuffling under the duvet to lie on his side before gazing across to Kurt's sleeping outline.

"Why, so you can keep gazing adoringly at his face whilst playing with his hair?" came the cackle from his right and Evan leaned across to high five his brother. Blaine drew back his hand which he hadn't even realised was already inching back across the bed to bury itself in Kurt's hair.

"We'll have less of that." Blaine muttered at the twins who were still giggling away.

"Yes, please do." came a voice from the hallway and Blaine noticed David's silhouette in the doorway, lit from behind as he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wooden frame.

"It's sickening. The gazing, the 'accidental' touching, the _very_ intense eye-fucking." Wes' voice and shadow appeared from behind David, hands drawing the quote marks in the air as he spoke.

Blaine's face turned a very deep red and he mumbled into his shoulder.

"And now this!" Wes continued, gesturing to the two of them in bed together with Evan & Ethan either side, smirking at them. "Is this your version of 'taking it slow'?"

"I thought you were a gentleman, Blaine." David continued, picking up from where Wes left off. He and Wes stepped inside the bedroom and Blaine noticed that they were both still in their pyjamas, and was that a _gavel design_ on Wes'? Where can you even get a gavel design on pyjamas? Unless Wes had them made specially ... no, he wouldn't. Would he? "I know that you can't wine and dine Kurt like in all his romantic movies, but Radio City Music Hall and now this?" he tutted playfully. "I must say that I am disappointed." The tutting turned into a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys. My sides are splitting." Blaine grumbled. "It's not like that. I took Kurt to the Radio City Music Hall because I know how much it would mean to him, to make him happy. And he was, that's why. Nothing else." He finished, glaring at his two best friends.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." David said perching on the end of the bed. "Want to know _why_ Kurt was so happy? Sure, it he was getting his dream to sing on stage, but it was mainly -"

"Because _you_," Wes said with a meaningful glare at Blaine, also sat on the end of the bed, "gave it to him." He gave Blaine's legs underneath the duvet a sharp poke. "_You,_" he delivered another poke to the lump in the duvet, "sang to him like that - it was Teenage Dream all over again - and _you_," poke, "were the one twirling him around the stage, crooning in his ear like he was the Grace Kelly to your Fred Astaire!" Several pokes accompanied this last statement resulting Blaine trying and failing to kick Wes off the end of the bed in retaliation.

"I didn't mean to." Blaine groaned, reaching up to rub both eyes with his hands. "He just looked so cute up there, singing his heart out under those spotlights where he belongs, I couldn't help myself." He finished with a sigh, looking down at the boy lying next to him in the large bed.

"I just couldn't help myself." He repeated.

"Oh, we know you couldn't." Cackled a twin and Blaine threw a cushion in his direction and missed him. (There was, after all, a reason why he joined the soccer team and not dodgeball or basketball.)

"It's not like that and you know it." Blaine protested. "You've seen Karofsky and how terrified Kurt was of the last boy who tried to kiss him. Kurt certainly doesn't need that right now. He needs a _mentor_. He needs a _friend_."

_He needs you to press him up against a wall and snog him senseless_ was the thought running through the minds of all the boys in the room.

"What Kurt needs and what Kurt wants are two separate matters entirely, Blaine." Said a new voice and they all turned to see Reed stood in the doorway, curls a fluffy cloud around his head as he rubbed his eyes with a fist whilst his other clutched a small, plush teddy bear (he'd had it for as long as he could remember. The bear was faded and had patches of different coloured fur where areas had been replaced, the eyes were different colours and was overall uneven due to stuffing loss. His mom told him that it was from his first proper magazine shoot, hence why he was allowed to keep the ratty thing). "However," Reed resumed, "in this case they are the same thing." He looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Kurt wants _you_. And I didn't hear you deny wanting him."

Blaine's ears turned a deep red at Reed's admission and for being caught out, but just as he was about to deny it, Reed fell with an 'oomph' and Ethan leapt out of the bed to help him up.

"Thanks, Evan." Reed said, brushing any dirt or carpet fluff off of his pyjamas with a couple of quick swipes of his hands.

"You're welcome, Reed." The boy called back, choosing to lie on the other side of the other side of the bed this time, curling up besides his brother, resting his chin on Evan's shoulders and motioning for Reed to take his previous spot next to Kurt. "Just don't injure yourself or Kurt getting into bed."

As he said this, Kurt gave a muffled little sound and stretched, slowly uncurling from the previous position he'd been sleeping in. Reed rolled over on his side to allow Kurt a little more space, should he need it, and narrowly avoided falling out of the bed and onto the softly carpeted bedroom floor. Blaine, however, couldn't move, what with the twins just behind him and Wes practically sat on his calves there was nowhere he could turn to and nothing he could do.

So when one of Kurt's arms found Blaine it came as no surprise to anyone that the countertenor instantly curled up into Blaine, with his head this time lying on the lead Warbler's chest. No-one moved. No-one so much as even blinked or breathed loudly for they had all seen and all heard the next part clear as day.

Kurt moved his cheek over the left side of the curly-haired warbler's chest, nuzzling it like a cat would against a pair of legs and quietly sighed 'Blaine', before going still and sleeping on.

"Not a word." Blaine said quietly, eyes remaining fixed on Kurt. "Not a word, you hear me?"

"We don't want to hear anything _you_ say, silly. We're _much_ more interested in what _Kurt_ has to say."

Blaine closed his eyes and threw his head back on the pillow for emphasis. _Great, just great. The last person he needed hearing that was now stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a silly smirk on his face._ "Oh no. You didn't hear-"

"Of course I heard what he said." Shane Anderson strolled into the room. His sweatpants were trailing on the carpet a little and his faded, baggy T-shirt was crumpled and wrinkled. For the early hour, Shane was surprisingly awake-looking, even if his curls did match his elder brother's shorter version and looked as if they were trying desperately to escape his head.

"What are you even doing in here? What are any of you doing in here for that matter?" Blaine cried in despair.

"Hush hush, now." Shane said, climbing onto the bed between David and Reed. "Kurt is sleeping." He said in a quiet voice, pointing at the brunet in Blaine's arms, something which would be very hard indeed to miss. Blaine looked like he wanted to thump his brother. Very hard.

"Exactly." If only looks could kill, Blaine thought. "So what are you lunatics doing here?" he hissed.

"I was just getting up to make coffee." Wes said.

"And I felt like tea today and you KNOW Wes won't go near the stuff." David rolled his eyes as he said this. "And when he does it tastes like crap."

"No, that's just the fact that it's tea. Tea's horrible stuff." There was a short pause as he thought. "And far too British."

"Wes, you're not supposed to rip open the teabags and put it in a caffeture, that's why we have teapots! And if you want to use tea leaves, strain them before you pour the tea! And what do you mean 'far too British', what does that even mean?"

Wes was about to reply (and give David a swift, helpful shove off the end of the bed) when he saw the glare on Blaine's face. He gave David a gentle nudge instead and twitched his head in Blaine's direction. The light bulb went off in his head and the two of them promptly shut up.

"I can't sleep because I'm stressed about my paintings and I missed Kurt," mumbled Reed. "I like having him always around and I wanted to know if he wanted to go shopping with me, on my mom of course. None of you will. She's given me two platinum cards - the staff at Bergdorf are expecting us, you know - and also told me to 'have fun'."

"And I missed Ree- I mean, I really missed you Blaine." Shane's correction was less believable than the excuse they came up with as to why they were playing hockey with Julian's stolen retainer in the courtyard last autumn. A particularly sharp _whack_ from Wes had left the mouthpiece flying through the air before sailing through Dean Ramsey's open office window and landing in the cream cake she was handing the governor's wife. The office was almost as messy as the trouble the boys had gotten in to.

Everyone looked at Reed and he mumbled something softly before trying to climb under the duvet without getting off the bed. After a sharp tug he promptly fell off.

"We just wanted to see you." Chorused the twins, angelic-looking in their pyjamas and flashing their pearly-white teeth.

"And I'm staying to look after Reed." Shane picked him up off the floor, giving him a quick brush down. "Make sure that he doesn't injure himself."

"Or anyone else." Wes muttered as he and David erupted into giggles. Reed tried to kick them, but his attempts were hampered slightly by the duvet he was now lying underneath. He scowled and lay down next to Kurt and he felt another warm body to his right. Turning his head, Reed saw Shane curling around him.

"Just keeping you safe." Shane said quietly, avoiding the looks the others were shooting their way.

Reed said nothing, merely enjoying the feeling of Shane pressed against him.

"And I," said a voice behind him which made Reed jump in shock, almost bouncing straight off the bed before Shane caught him around the middle as he sailed past. "am here to keep you all safe and make sure that you don't get yourselves killed!"

"Dwight!" The twins yelled loudly as Wes and David scrambled off the end of the bed as the twins threw back the duvet where they lay, hitting Blaine square in his scowling face and leaping out to help David and Wes grab the pale, dark-haired boy by the arms and drag him forwards. "You're here." they cried cheerfully.

"Get off me you crazy demons." Dwight shouted back. He was now being hoisted into the air, Wes clutching the top of his forearm and David bracing his left as a Tweedle held each leg in the air, as he reached the end of the bed and the others forcefully threw him down. Neither Anderson brother was affected by the flailing additional weight on the bed, but Reed bounced up and down into Shane's arms and Kurt-

Kurt had somehow bounced onto Blaine. With an elbow in his ribs and one of Kurt's knees precariously high between his thighs, Blaine lay remarkably still, his face composed revealing nothing. The boys stopped scuffling and all leaned forward to see what was going on and what would happen next.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly, not yet daring to move a muscle. "Kurt can you hear me? Are you awake?"

The only reply Blaine received was a strong puff of air from between Kurt's lips which loosened the bangs across his forehead. Blaine smiled down at him and in a move he'd obviously performed many times before, tucked the silky locks behind the countertenor's ear. Forgetting there were seven pairs of eyes following his every movement, Blaine smiled down at the boy on his chest and his eyes squinting slightly in the corners.

Carefully, ever so slowly, he moved the hand which was pressed into his stomach by the weight of the boy above and carefully rested it in the small of Kurt's spine, rubbing small, soothing circles into the curved skin where he lay. When Kurt's only response was to in return rub his cheek once more against Blaine's chest and sigh, Blaine grew a little braver.

His finger touched the edge of the silk pyjamas and briefly his fingertips ghosted across Kurt's skin instead. It was even softer than the pyjamas, even softer than Kurt's hair! Wow. He'd have to find out what that expensive moisturiser Kurt used was and he needed to buy a barrel of it because wow.

"Feel something you like, Blaine?" Wes asked, gesturing to where they could see the lump of Blaine's hand beneath the duvet and whereabouts it was on the boy above him before he and the six other boys burst into fits of not-so-silent giggles.

Unfortunately Blaine realised, he didn't have enough practise with a 'bitch-face' or 'death glare' like Kurt did because the look he gave the others did nothing but simply send them into even louder and more boisterous hysterics.

"Shut up. Shut up the lot of you. Kurt is asleep and you are not helping. I don't care what you-"

But Blaine stopped, because Kurt had begun to stir, shifting his body beneath the blankets before scrunching up his eyes and raising his hands. As one brushed over Blaine's chest he froze and opened his eyes revealing the beautiful irises Blaine had missed so much.

"Oh." was all he managed to say, his mouth puckering into a little circle before he tried to wriggle his way off of Blaine. This proved difficult, owing to the fact that the pair of them were surrounded by bodies: Evan and Ethan were on Blaine's left whilst Reed and Shane lay by his right beside Kurt. Wes and David were at the foot of the bed and Dwight was curled like a cat on top of the duvet in a gap by Blaine's right ankle. There was literally nowhere else for Kurt to go without pushing someone off the bed and that idea was both appealing and saddening because he was very much enjoying the feeling of Blaine beneath and next to him, but how embarrassing. Kurt could feel his cheeks reddening but with a gentle stroke from the backs of Blaine's fingers and a "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I didn't mind." he could feel his cheeks go from pink to scarlet.

He tried to reply but all that came out was a little yawn and all that did was send the others into a round of giggles. "Sorry, I guess I was just so tired after yesterday. The excitement of New York and all but," and he glanced around at the company in the bed, "I hope this doesn't become a habit, waking up to extra people in my bed."

The others laughed and Blaine simply pulled Kurt back towards him, muttering the next part in his ear. "No, if they try this again tomorrow I'll cheerfully kick them out. I think they're just trying to be annoying." This last part was accompanied by a murderous glare sent to everyone over the top of Kurt's head. They all smiled angelically back.

"Well it's," Shane turned to the clock on the bedside table behind him, "woah, officially way too early to be up so I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight."

"In your own room, I hope." Blaine said, although he knew the answer he simply hoped he was wrong.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. I've just gotten this bit of bed all warm and cosy and you know I hate cold beds." He gave a little wriggle under the duvet to prove his point. "All nice and warm here, I think I'll stick around."

"Me too." Reed piped up. "I mean, if it's ok?"

"Of course it's not OK. You've got your o-"

"Thanks, Blaine!" chorused the twins and they shut their eyes and gave him a kick under the duvet.

"Much appreciated." Wes said with a wink and David saluted as they lay down on the blanket, laughing under their breath. Dwight didn't even look at them, he just raised one hand with his thumb up and went back to sleep.

Looking at Blaine's stunned expression Kurt whispered, "It's just a couple of hours and we can always get them back later." He paused. "When we've had coffee."

Blaine thought about it, nodded his head and called out a final, "Goodnight everyone. Don't let the Tweedles bite." The only reply was a muffled cackle from his left.

* * *

><p>I'm so so sorry about the delay! I've had this almost completed for <em>weeks<em> now, it just needed the ending (literally, all I needed to do was wake up Kurt, I just couldn't work out how!) I mean, I wrote this when StarKid released the PuppyKitties video! That's forever ago!

As always, let me know what you think and I'll let you know what's next in the pipeline (I've always got something in the works, it's just getting access to a computer/laptop to type it up is the problem!)

Sarah xx


End file.
